Pokemon emerald gijinka nuzlocke (Hiatus)
by Cara normal
Summary: Three human children embark on a journey throught Hoenn with their human like pokemons. What they don't know is that two illegal teams are planning to change the world. Warning: Gijinka pokemon
1. Littlerott Town (Claus)

**I obviously don't own Pokemon or the original nuzlockze challenge or the original idea of gijinka pokemon. If you thought that I own any of those, then you obviously have a problem.**

 **Claus' pokemon are going to be based on my own nuzlockze challenge, that I am taking right now. So far I have three pokemon, one male and two female. (That was the only hint that I will give about them.)**

 **The other two characters pokemon are going to be based on the second and third pokemon that I find in a certain area. I also consider that the first two routes in the game have catchable pokemon, since we didn't have pokeball before we visit them for the first time.**

 **Rules:**

 **1- The pokemon will die instead of faint. (Unless in a rival battle and in a wild battle.)**

 **2- Every main character can't use healing item. (That also includes berries.)**

 **3- The character will catch only the first pokemon that they find in the area. They also will give nicknames to all of them.**

 **4- The only lengendaries catchable are Rayquaza, Latios and Latias. (They are needed in this plot.)**

 **5- Healing itens can not be used, even if the character find it on the ground or it was a gift.**

 **6- Gift pokemon and traded pokemon are classified as the area pokemon.**

 **7- The characters will not be able to catch a pokemon if they already catch one of the same evolution line.**

 **8- A similar plot to make it interesting, yet not entirely different. (Is this a rule?)**

* * *

 **03/17/2005 - 20:00 - Littleroot Town**

A boy was finally packing all his stuff to start his journey. The professor called him to get the needed data to complete a strange device that he received from Oak.

The device's name is pokedex, it was created to show the general info of every pokemon's species, the one that he would receive was made only to have the data of the pokemon that exist on Hoenn. It can collect collect the info throught two ways: battling the pokemon for a certain amount of time, while pointing the camera to it, or by just catching it using any type of pokeball. The second one is the fastest and easier during some cases.

Having decided that he have put everything in his bag, he decided that it was finally time to meet his partner.

Getting out of his home, he felt the fresh air of the simple town that he live, it made him remember that he will leave this town on the next day. He sighed after thinking that, the town is nice, but it's so little that it's easy to get used to it.

After 10 minutes of walking, he finally arrived at Birch's lab. Its exterior wasn't pretty, but he already knew that it was much worse inside.

Taking a deep breath, he entered it, hoping that nothing to heavy would fall on him. At least it was only two small books this time.

"My Arceus. Claus, are you okay?" Birch asked worried that something bad happened to his soon to be little adventurer, a name that he decided to use to don't be arrested for child work.

"It only was two books." Claus replied. "Remember the day that it was a entire shelf? You really need to clean this lab a bit more, don't you think?"

"I, kinda of, am the type of the guy who like to learn something by looking at it closely. But you can make all this a lot more easier. Do you want to know how?"

"Filling the pokedex?"

"Cleaning the lab." Birch said handing a broom to Claus.

:-/

"It was just a joke. But you could clean if you want to." He murmured the last part and walked to the center of the lab.

There was something that filled Claus with fascination, it was something that he wished to see in ages and know that he is finally seeing it almost make he start to cry with joy, happiness and admiration. The vision was way better then he ever thought it would be. It was almost like he was in heaven. Not even the years of preparation made he prepared to this.

"YOU ACTUALLY CLEANED A TABLE!" He shooted in happiness and hugged it. "It might be a dream." He murmured kissing it.

"I know that I usually don't do it, but I am sure that there is no need to do something like that." Birch said surprised. "Anyway, just take a step back because I will call out for the three pokemon." Claus did as told and Birch took three spheres from his bag and throwed it on the air, making them open and three beings drop above the table.

The first one was appeared to be a 9- years old boy with short green hair. He was wearing a green jacket with a red shirt underneath it, green shorts and green shoes. He also have a green tail that almost is to big to him. His eyes were red and didn't have a circular shape, it actually was like a slit, which makes sense since he actually is a gecko. He also seems to be thin. He greeted the human boy waving his hand.

The second one also appeared to be a 9 years old boy, but with orange hair instead of green. He was wearing a orange long sleeved jacket with yellow sleeves, orange pants and yellow boots. The little chick's eyes was brown and with a circular shape. He also was very thin. He didn't greet the human, he just sat on the table.

The last one appeared to be an 8 years old girl with light blue hair. She wore a light blue shirt with a white stripe on it, blue skirt and blue sandals. She have two small orange frills on her cheeks, one light blue at the top of her head and an almost white as a tail.. She was a bit chubby, yet very cute. She greeted Claus with a smile then sat on the table and started to tilt her legs.

"The three of them were taught how the modern world works and some others things that might help you in the future." Birch said. "And remember, they might look like kids, but it is just because they still are on their first stage, it limit them to a child like appearance." He points to the treecko. "His true age is 19." He points to the torchic. "This one is 22 years old." He points to the mudkip. "She actually isn't that old, she is just 10 years old."

"Wow. I really thought that they were children." Claus said surprised.

"You and everybody that take a first look on us." Torchic said, with voice as childish as his body.

"Don't mind it, he just been on the selection list for a long time." The treecko said.

"I see." Claus said and looked to the professor. "I actually made a decision while I was packing my things." He took a deep breath. "I have choose the torchic.

"You aren't being serious." The chick said surprised, but what surprised him much more was the determinated expression on the human boy's face. "Are you?"

"Of course not." He said walking to the table and hugged the chick, startling the other two pokemon. "I would be glad to have you as my partner."

"Great. Years of waiting and my partner is a 10 years old boy." He sarcastly said. "Could you stop hugging me?" He said trying to shove the kid out of him.

"Sorry. Too much fun."

"Never do it again unless I am the one starting it."

"Okay." Claus replied afraid of his choose. "My name is Claus. What is your name?" The answer that he got was everyone in the room laughing.

"You really are priceless." The chick commented. "The name is Torchic."

"Isn't that your specie's name?"

"Yes, but every torchic's name is torchic. We don't need a complex name to know who is who. If you call out a certain torchic by the name Torchic in the middle of a group with 100 torchics, only the one that you called would come. But since it's too hard for humans, we are open to nicknames."

"I see... What about Chances?"

"Chances?"

"Yeah. Because what were the chances of we end up as partners?"

"... One out of three?"

"No, they were much lower than that." Claus said as Chaces got out of the table. Both looked at the professor and said.

"TThhaannkk yyoouu ffoorr lleett mmee hhaavvee aa phoukmeamnon.." Since both of then said at the same time, Birch couldn't understand the last world.

"No need to thank." He said and the two child-like being leaves the lab. Birch grabbed the broom again and turned to the remaing pokemons. "Which of you will clean my lab?"

:-/

:-/

* * *

 **Cara normal: And that was the first chapter. If you want to see more, so then follow it, that way you will get notified when the next chapter come out.**

 **Claus: And don't forget to review. If you want to ask something, just ask and we will answer your question.  
**

 **Chances: Are we really going to do it?**

 **Cara normal: Yes, we will only because i want to.**

 **Chances: Please kill me.**


	2. Littlerott Town (Sam)

**03/17/2005 - 23:32 - Route 101**

* * *

As Claus and Chances rest for the adventure that is soon to come, someone was walking, using the moon's light, on the Route 101 in direction to Littleroot Town.

Her name is Sam Kay. She is a tan young girl, 5'6" as she was still shorter than most people. Has black hair and brown eyes and loves to wear all kinds of clothes. She always wear a small pendant around her neck to always symbolize the relationship of the whole family. She also wears a sun hat since she was slightly sensitive to the hot sun, she even wear it while it still is night.

She was very tired since it already was late night. She could hear a lot of Pokemon snoring on her way to the the little town, most of them were zigzagoons. She still needed to get in the town before something bad happen to her, like a still awake poochyena decide to attack her.

Her fears came true when she was half mile away from the town.

A, apparently, 13 year old poochyena jumped out of a bush. His gray clothes were dirty as well as his gray hair, black boots and tan skin. His eyes' colors were red with yellow pupils.

Sam started to back away from it, but at the same time that she was doing it the poochyena was approaching her. It didn't took long for her back touch a tree and turn her unable to get anymore far from him.

Her breath started to get heavy, everything seemed to get slow, she closed her eyes and waited for him to attack.

"Attacking a human child that doesn't even have a Pokemon? What a coward." A boy's voice came from the tree were she was pinned on.

She looked up, but the moon light wasn't enough to make she see who was talking to the poochyena. The bite Pokemon started to bark to the boy in the tree, a thing that wild Pokemon and caught Pokemon have different is that wild Pokemon, with exception of few cases, are unable to speak any human language, it is the pokeball who make them be able to speak a language that humans might understand.

"Are you really telling me that you can attack her just because she passed through your territory? Wow, you really have problems." The boy said again and jumped out from the tree. "I know that I were supposed to help the professor, but see someone like you trying to have an innocent child as a meal, makes me sick." The green haired boy said and turned to the girl. "Could you help me? I, kinda of, don't know what to do during a fight without someone telling me what to do. Can you be my temporary trainer?" The treecko asked to her.

She didn't know how all these events happened so fast, but she was going to Littleroot, because she wanted a Pokemon from the professor, so her objective could be accomplished. The odd situation was her perfect to put all her analytical abilities in action. With a simple nod and a determined look she took a step forward.

"Great." The green haired said. "My moves are Pound and Leer." Sam nodded and took a closer look on the two Pokemon. She heard that the Pokemon that the professor give always are level 5 and, since treeckos' and their evolutions are rare, she could say that the Pokemon on her side is level 5. The posture that the wild Pokemon was taking was showing that it might be level 2 or maybe 3. This might be an easy fight.

"Start using Pound!" She said.

"As you say, little girl." Treecko replied and his right hand got a little white glow. He charged at the wolf and do a single punch on his face before back away. Angered, the poochyena tried to Tackle the treecko, but he was too fast to simply be hit by it.

"That was good. Use Pound again!" Sam said and the gecko did as told. "That is it."

"I told you that I were strong. Wait I didn't, but yeah I-" He was interrupted when the wolf used a critical Tackle on his back. The grass under the Treecko start to grow a bit taller.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Yes, I still were with full HP, but that *M rate* attack still hurt just like *M rate*. Wait, I still near a kid. Forget what I just said."

"... Alright. Finish the battle with one last Pound" Treecko did just as said and hit the poochyena right on his torso, making the bite Pokemon fall on the ground unconscious. "You did it!" Sam cheered.

"Too easy." Treecko said. He turned to the human and said. "You should be more care-" Sam interrupted him using a hug. "Why are you-" He couldn't finish again because, this time, he noticed that she was crying. Of course she was crying, she almost died. "No need to worry, I am here and the bad Pokemon is gone."

"Treecko where are- There you are... With a girl?" Birch said when he found them in the woods. "Could you tell me what happened, in the lab?" Treecko nodded and started to walk to it, while the girl was holding his arm.

* * *

 **03/18/2005 - 00:22 - Littleroot Town**

* * *

"And that is why I got separated from you." Treecko finished. It took a while for him to finish the story, enough to make Sam nap above some boxes. "I figured that you could protect yourself since you still have Mudkip's pokeball, so I leaved."

"I see. So, hum, girl. Why did you- Is she sleeping?"

"I think she is." Treecko replied and started to, gently, shake her shoulder until she woke up.

"It really is late for kids to stay awake." The professor commented. "So, why did you came all this way without stopping to rest?"

"I... Uhm... I wanted to receive a Pokemon from you, sir." She said determined, yet sleepy.

"Unfortunately, I only have two Pokemon left with me and in order to handle one of them, the gifted trainer need to accept a special quest."

"Special quest?"

"You really were listening? I thought that you have fallen asleep again. Well... the ones who I handle these Pokemon must collect data of each species of Pokemon that exist in Hoenn. It look like a hard request, but that is the reason why I am handling these rare breed Pokemon." Birch said and Sam started to think for some seconds.

"If take this request is the only way for me to get a Pokemon, then I will accept it." She said.

"Wait you really will do it!?" Treecko asked surprised. "I know that you want so much have a Pokemon, enough to make you travel during late night. But did you really thought about how hard it would be?"

"Yes, I did, but I already wanted to see every part of Hoenn. I want to make sure that my dream would be wasted." She then turned to Birch and asked. "You said that your two Pokemon were the ones for the trainers to get, right?" He silently nodded. "I think that I already know who I will choose."

Treecko smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me guess. Your choice has green hair, yellow pupils and is a gecko?"

"How did you guessed?" Sam asked playful.

"It isn't the first time that a mudkip is chosen over me."

"It was a joke. Anyway, what will be my nickname, little trainer?"

"Let me see... What about Mint?" Sam asked.

"Mint... I liked it and is way better than Chances."

"Chances?"

"I will tell it to you later."

"Okay. So Mint is your Pokemon now. Now all that I need is you to show me your Trainer ID." Birch said.

"Actually... I still don't have one." Sam said. "Will it hurt?"

"If you are talking about insert a small chip inside your hand, then yes it will."

* * *

 **00:45**

* * *

"Now you have an ID and all that it toke was a small amount of blood loss." Mint said looking at his exhausted trainer who is currently trying to sleep on a bed. "Look at the bright side, Birch let you sleep on his daughter's old bedroom."

"Can we talk later? I am too tired for that."

"Okay, but could you roll a bit to the left for me to sleep too?"

"Can't you sleep inside your pokeball?"

"I can, but I have been there the entire travel to Birch's lab and I really want to stay out of it for a while."

"Sounds fair." Sam said and rolled, giving a bit of space to the gecko.

* * *

 **7:00**

* * *

"Alright. Time to start our adventure." Claus said eyeing the Route 101. "Ready, Chances?"

"Let's just start it." Chances said and started to walk ahead.

"Why such a bad humor? I thought that you already would be with a more lighten mood by now."

"I were expecting to have someone older as my trainer, yet what I did get was a puny ten years boy. Try to have years of preparation and end up having to be a babysitter." He said and Claus ran over to him.

"I know that I am young, but le-" He got shoved by Chances before he could finish.

"You may give orders to me during a battle, but I don't give a shit to your words while out of it." Chances said and resumed the walk. Claus got up and silently followed.

* * *

 **(Editor Comment: There was a consistent amount of typos in here than your other story, but it was fine. By the way, holy shit Chances is I like Mint already. :3 Oh yeah, hello everyone reading the story as well.)**

 **Cara normal: Sorry Noah, but my cellphone had problems and my grammar checker wasn't working. Sorry for making you have so many trouble while fixing this chapter. Anyway, that was my beta, he is a good guy that I meet in DA.**

 **Sam: Hi everyone, the author asked me to say some things to all of you.**

 **Mint: He wants you to leave some questions to us for we to answer.**

 **Sam: I was supposed to say that.**

 **Mint: Sorry young trainer, but I couldn't hold myself.**

 **Chances: My Arceus. I am working with a lot of fools.**

 **Claus: *Crying***


	3. Bonus chapter 1

**I will create extra chapters to leave some informations that I didn't know when to leave in the story. Most of them will be very short.**

 **Here is the first one, it will have Chances' POV.**

* * *

On the day that my egg hatched, my parents looked at me and smiled. I was leaved in the PC with them for four years. On my fourth birthday, I saw the outside for the first time, it was beautiful. The professor greeted me, she looked like a good person. Soon a man came, he said that he was my parents' trainer. He, the professor and my parents asked me a question that decided my life.

Do you want to be a trainer's pokemon or be wild?

My parents have teached how to take care of myself if I wished to live in a forest, only now I discovered why.

Domesticated or wild?

I wanted to be as strong as my parents. I decided that I wanted to be trained. My parents smiled, but there was something on their smile. I was too young to know what was wrong on my decision.

The years passed on and the professor started to teach me and other pokemon about how this world works, I wasn't the type of guy who liked to go to the school, I skipped the classes and watched some wild pokemon, to see who was their way to live. Their cruel lifestyle. I lost the count of how many times I have saw a predator pokemon killing a pokemon and eating it. That is the main difference between a trained and a wild.

I was ten when my parents' trainer decided to give them to his daughter, she was a cute 10 years old girl. My parents told me that they would use her pokenav everyday to call me, so we would be able to talk to each other.

One day, two months later, they didn't call me. I thought that the pokenav was out of batteries.

I didn't receive a call during an entire week. They might be far from a town.

I visited my parents' former trainer to see if he knew something. He was crying, I decided to leave.

A month. The pokenav might be broken.

I visited him again and again, he always said that they were okay, but something in his voice was odd.

A year...

I asked to the him once again, but this time the one crying was me.

I left that house crying much more than before.

Children shouldn't have pokemon. Children are naive. Children are useless. Children are stupid. Children are annoying. Children are the worst thing in this world.

I hate children.

I still wanted to be strong so I still need to have a trainer, but I didn't want a child to be my trainer. I started to study everything about human and pokemon society that I could in hopes that they decide that I too valuable to give to a naive child. I decided to have priorities, the first would be to be strong, the second was make sure that my teammates wouldn't die.

But my last priority is take care of a child.

* * *

 **Chances: Now you know who I am. Are you happy?**

 **Cara normal: Totally am.**

 **Claus: *Crying in sadness* I didn't know that you hated children because you lost your parents. *Try to hug Chances***

 **Chances: *Punches Claus' face.***

 **Claus: *Crying in pain.***

 **?: Stop it. Friends aren't surprised to do it.**

 **Chances: He is not my friend.**

* * *

 **Claus Star**

 **Chances: Level 5 - Adamant - Blaze - 22 years - Growl and Scratch**

 **Deaths: 0**

* * *

 **Sam Kay**

 **Mint: Level 5 - Gentle - Overgrow - 19 years - Leer and Pound**

 **Deaths: 0**


	4. Route 101 (Claus)

**03/18/2005 - 07:30 - Route 101**

Half hour.

Its been half hour since Chances said anything to Claus and it was starting to make him worried. Claus know that the key for a trainer's success is the friendship between the trainer and their pokemon, but Chances didn't want to open himself even a bit, Claus even tried to start simple conversations, like talk about the weather, the favorite food and how was his life, but Chances didn't even slowed down to reply him. It made Claus start to think about the reason why he doesn't like to talk. Was it his fault?

The sound of a bush shaking was everything that Claus needed to stop his day dreaming.

"A wild pokemon?" Claus asked to Chances as both of them prepared a defensive stance. The torchic only nodded using his head.

After few seconds a, apparently, 10 years old girl jumped from it. She was using a shirt with some brown and white stripes, all of had a zigzag style. Her skirt had the same coloration as her shirt . Her tan skin were dirty and very sweat. She was using a pair of sandals, one white while the other was brown. Her short tail was hurt, probably from some fight.

"Hey look, a HM Slave." Chances said, looking like he was interested in seeing something else coming from the bush. "Alright, do I kill her or hurt enough for her to live remembering this day for the rest of her life?" Chances said to himself.

"You have to help me to catch her." Claus used Convince.

"Where was zigzagoons weak spots?" But it failed.

Claus hurted himself in confusion. (Also knows as facepalm.)

"CHANCES!" Claus used Hyper Voice.

"Okay. Okay. Guess we need someone to use Cut." It was super effective. "Alright let's do it just like a video game."

Chances used Scratch.

Wild zigzagoon used Growl.

Chances used Scratch.

Wild zigzagoon used Growl.

Chances is annoyed.

Claus threw a pokeball.

Claus caught a zigzagoon.

"That was fast." Claus commented.

"It is a zigzagoon. What did you expected?" Chances asked. "Anyway. Now you have zigzagoon's data."

"Oh yeah." Chances said and picked his pokedex from the pocket then ran over to the pokeball. "Let's see." He said placing the pokeball on the pokedex for two seconds.

 ** _ANALYZING..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _DATA OBTAINED._**

 ** _ZIGZAGOON: TINY RACCOON POKEMON._**

 ** _IT GET INTERESTED IN EVERYTHING, WHICH IS WHY IT ZIGS AND ZAGS. IT IS GOOD AT FINDING ITEMS. MOST DON'T SEE THEM AS USEFUL BECAUSE OF THEIR LOW STATUS, MOST EVEN CALL IT HM SLAVE._**

 ** _LIMIT AGE: 10 YEARS OLD._**

 ** _THIS ZIGZAGOON'S AGE IS 20 AND SHE SEEMS TO BE LONELY._**

The information gathering stopped by showing the photo of the zigzagoon that Claus catch.

"She feels lonely?" Claus asked to Chances.

"A lot of wild pokemon dies per day. It's a dangerous life. Thanks to the pokeball, domesticated pokemon doesn't have as the same intincts that the wild have, we might don't have the need of kill each other to live, but it make us have the capacity to be friends with a prey." Chances said and started to walk. "This might be the reason why she tried to attack, she thought that we were looking for her to eat her."

"That seemed awful." Claus said and Chances simply shrugged and said.

"Welcome to the wilderness."

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

Claus finally let the zigzagoon be out of the pokeball. She looked confused by what happened and soon landed her eyes on the human and his pokemon.

"What did you do?" She asked and noticed something after few seconds. "What happened to my voice?"

"Hello for you too." Chances said and walked to a tree, where he started to scratch using his extended and glowing nails.

"He really need to open himself." Claus said and turned to his new pokemon. "So... uhmmm... Hello. It might seems out of nowhere, but now I am your trainer." He said then started to murmur. "Or as your human, but only if you think like Chances."

"My trainer?"

"But I may not be, but only if you don't want to be my pokemon. You can still talk like before, you just are capable to talk and understand the language of the one who used the pokeball, nothing else new, but now you are capable to think enough to make you feel guilty because of the food chain... that actually was another new thing." Claus answered.

In that moment, the raccoon started to think about every the wurmples that she ate during her life. She actually didn't kill them, she just used the facts that some poochyenas attack weak pokemon to get exp and be able to travel to somewhere that have better food, but eat a corpse still seems to be a awful thing. Fortunately, she is omnivore and she could eat some plants.

"What is this feeling?" The zigzagoon asked.

"Probably guilt." Claus said. "I have a machine that told me that you are feeling lonely. Could you tell me why?"

"I actually don't want to do it. It's too personal to be told to someone that I don't know."

"Makes sense. Do you want to be in my party? It wouldn't be a problem if you decided to stay out of it. You can still talk on your original language and live your life ignoring that ever was caught by a trainer. It might be hard to ignore your new conscious, but a lot of pokemon managed to forget that they had trainers. You could try it. But if you stay with me, I can make you get a better amount of power and I can bring you to a lot of places."

"... I accept. I actually already wanted to leave this place and if I need to receive orders for it to happen then I will receive them."

"Thank you. I will make sure that you will get much stronger."

* * *

 **Claus Star**

 **Chances: Level 6 - Adamant - Blaze - 22 years - Growl and Scratch**

 **Lailaa: Level 2 - Lonely - Pick up - 20 years - Tackle and Growl**

 **Deaths: 0**

* * *

 **(Editor Comment: I wonder how everyone is going to react to a party Pokemon death. Like Claus. Anywho, there were small grammar errors, but it was fine nonetheless!)**

 **Chances: Don't worry about his reaction, I would kill him before he react.**

 **Claus: What!?**

 **Cara normal: He said nothing.**


	5. Route 101 (Sam)

**03/18/2005 - 09:21 - Littleroot Town**

"This is happening." Sonic, I mean, Sam said to Mint as they see themselves on the frontier between the town and the Route 101. She was nervous like never before, she might have come here once and without any pokemon, but the pokemon in this route aren't very strong. If she wants to keep her promise of filling the pokedex, she will need some resources and some of these resources are the gym badges. She might have won that battle using Mint's help, but what if she gets in trouble with a much worse pokemon and she doesn't have help.

"Little trainer, you seem nervous." Mint said breaking her train of bad thoughts. She just now noticed how much of a cold sweat she had on her skin.

"I'm okay. I just was thinking about what I will do if we get separated during our journey. It's not like I am supposed to sit and wait for someone to come every time that something bad happens to me."

"I actually don't know what you would do in case of something like that happening, but I know that you will be able to think of something when it happens. I know it because the way that you gave orders earlier was enough to make me be amazed. If I was fighting without help, I probably would have used Leer until the end of the fight and end up dying for that. Pokemon don't have focus during a battle and it make us use the first thing that comes in our minds. That is why we team up with humans." He said and put a hand on her arm. "No matter what happens, your true allies will always come to help you."

That made her feel a lot better. "Thank you. It really helped me." She said with a smile and started to walk.

* * *

 **14:37 - Route 101**

"... In the end, he got nicknamed as Chances." Mint finished telling the events of the last night. "Birch told us that he is very experienced in battle, so I think that Chan-" The sound of some bushes shaking was enough to make him stop talking and get in the middle of his trainer and the bush. His sudden action was enough to scare Sam a bit. "Keep calm. I will handle this." Mint said trying to make his trainer feel better.

They stayed in silence and waited until the wild pokemon showed what he was.

A wurmple emerged from the bushes, looking slightly scared and worried though kept a defensive stance. He looked like he was pretty young, about five or so-ish.

Sam felt a lot better knowing that it wasn't an enemy as dangerous as a poochyena. "BUG!" Mint's cry was enough to take her attention from the little pokemon. He ran and hid behind a tree, which confused both the human and the wild pokemon.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked after walking to where her gecko rann.

"He's a bug." Mint replied avoiding her gaze. She thought for a moment.

"Torchic are fire types and you told me how much you teased Chances."

"It is not a thing about type advantage and don't try to make me tell you."

"Okay. But we still need to build a party and collect pokemon data." Sam told holding his left hand. "We will do it together." She said with another smile.

Mint liked that smile and he knew that he needed to be brave just to make sure that it didn't fade away. He started to walk and just stopped when he was between his opponent and his trainer. His legs are trembling and he is having difficult to breath, but brave people are not the ones who cannot have fear, brave people are the ones who keep going even when they are scared.

 **(From this point and beyond, the one who wrote was my friend.)**

Commence Battle!

Mint used Tackle!

The small Wurmple cried out a bit then used String Shot towards Mint.

Mint breaks free from some of it, but is still slowed though can easily still get first move.

Mint uses Tackle once more!

Wurmple is at low health as Sam throws a Pokeball!

It hits the Wurmple's head as he gets engulfed by the red light and sucked inside.

 **Tick… Tick… Tick…**

Sparks flow out from the Pokeball as it is sealed shut. Sam caught a Wurmple!

"Mint you did a really good job." She smiled as Mint did as well.

She picked up the Pokeball and let out the Wurmple. He looks over to her, "U-Um… "

He doesn't seem to know what to say. Sam lightly tries to calm him down.

"Everything is going to be alright… Alright?" Sam says and the Wurmple nods.

"Do you want to stay with us? Or do you want to go back, we don't mind."

"I don't… Wanna go back to the wild… It's… It's… Scary…" He hugs Sam as she smiles.

"I'll call you Tanner. Now let's go find somewhere to sit and talk."

He soon released the hug as they start walking together. Mint was seen giving Tanner some eye glances as he kept walking. Sam took out her Pokedex and looked up Wurmple.

 **WURMPLE: THE WORM POKÉMON.**

 **USING THE SPIKES ON ITS REAR END, WURMPLE PEELS THE BARK OFF TREES AND FEEDS ON THE SAP THAT OOZES OUT. THIS POKÉMON'S FEET ARE TIPPED WITH SUCTION PADS THAT ALLOW IT TO CLING TO GLASS WITHOUT SLIPPING.**

 **THIS POKÉMON'S NATURE SEEMS TO BE VERY TIMID. It SEEMS TO BE DEPENDENT ON OTHERS AND HATES BEING ALONE.**

 **IT ALSO IS FIVE YEARS OLD AND IT'S AGE LIMIT IS SEVEN.**

They stopped and sat down for a while.

"So Tanner, now that you're with me I guess I'm technically your trainer." She says.

"What's a trainer? I-Is it bad? Are you bad?" Tanner freaks out.

"No, no, no. I'm not a bad person, you don't have to worry. It's basically you help me with my journey and I help you… Well… get stronger."

"Oh, um… Thanks…" Tanner said awkwardly. It was awkward for a few moments.

"I have to say again… Thank you. I didn't like the wild that much because… Because… N-Nevermind."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, we understand. Though you're welcome."

"I like the name though… Tanner is a nice name…"

They all smiled.

* * *

 **Sam Kay**

 **Mint: Level 7 - Gentle - Overgrow - 19 years - Leer, Pound and Absorb *Got 2 levels while off screen.***

 **Tanner: Level 3 - Timid - Shield Dust - 5 years - String Shot and Tackle**

 **Deaths: 0**

* * *

 **(Editor/Writer Comment: I helped write this chapter, If anything seems out of the normal of how he writes his stories. We both have different aspects. Sorry. Anyways, hope you liked it! Fix anything you want Cara btw.)**

 **Cara Normal: That was very good. We should do that again sometime.**

 **Mudkip: Excuse me sir, but when will I get a trainer?**

 **Cara Normal: Just wait till the next chapter.**


	6. Bonus chapter 2

**03/22/2005 - 03:52 - Somewhere**

* * *

A girl was lying on a box that was inside a moving truck. Why was she there? She didn't know. I mean, she got inside it while no one was watching then she could run away safely, but she doesn't know what the point was, the thing that she was trying to run away from will always haunt her in the back of her mind, no matter what she does. Maybe she was trying to stay away from him in some sort of hope on it to make him go away, but maybe there was something else that even she didn't know what it was.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _The moment that she discovered that the family that lived near her house was moving to somewhere far was the moment that triggered a bit of hope. The hope that she needed to run away._**

 ** _She made sure to take everything that she would need during the travel, like food, water and some spare clothes. The moment that the truck parked near her neighbors' house was her only chance of escaping. However her heart started to beat in a very fast pace when she discovered that the driver was a pokemon. Some catched pokemon have jobs other than being fighters. She feared that this pokemon was one of those who have great senses, it could discover her and kick her out of the truck, making all her plans go to waste._**

 ** _She didn't know very much about each species, but she tried to remember which kind of pokemon the driver was, it could help her by knowing how good is its senses. White and blue short hair, a blue uniform with a red triangle on the chest. His sleeves starts white, but gets blue as it get near his hands. He had short blue jet wings on his back. 6'5". Appear to have 26, but he might be in his final form and this is his true form. That definitely was a pokemon that she never saw in the TV._**

 ** _She waited until he came to the family, after placing everything inside the truck by using his psychic powers, and started to talk to the family that everything was done, to jump in the truck and finding a hiding place inside it. When the blue and white haired man came to close it, he stopped for a few seconds and looked inside. Her breath started to get heavy, he knew that she was inside, he will take her out and- a hand covering her mouth stopped her thoughts._**

 ** _'Don't worry, he will not take to away from your freedom.' She heard... in her mind? The driver smile before closing the door and go to his seat and started to drive. Even though she knows that the driver didn't notice her, or at least she thought that, she had a new problem in the truck and this is the person that is holding her. Don't knowing what else to do, she tried to beat the hand, but the person didn't seemed to react, she then started to lick it._**

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK!" The person screamed releasing her and starting clean the palm of their hand with a box. " I was just trying to help you." She tried to see the person, but it was too dark to take any note of their appearance but a tail._**

 ** _"You are a pokemon!?"_**

 ** _"I... Uhmmm... Yeah, I am." The said with a tone that showed that they weren't sure if they should tell her or not. "And here is the proof." They finished slapping her face with a tail._**

 ** _And that started a fight that lasted 5 minutes for the human to quit and admit that she was defeated by the physically stronger being._**

* * *

 **Cara normal: Hello everyone. I will have to cut it short because I didn't have much time during last week. Hope you aren't angry.**

 **(Editor Comment: Nah it's fine, but if you didn't have time people can wait another week. I don't think anybody would get mad.)**

 **Cara normal: I needed to give something to them.**

 **(Bleh, they can wait.)**

 **Cara normal: That is what the KH 3 developers are thinking.**

 **(There's a difference from waiting a couple years and waiting a week. Anywho it don't matter, what's done is done.)**

 **Cara normal: Its been four year since the first trailer. And they already was developing one year before it.**

 **(Welp, guess so hey… Why are you guys still reading this- Shoo! Heheh.)**


	7. Bonus chapter 3

_**"Who really are you?" The girl asked to the pokemon. They started to think for a while, wondering what they should say to her.**_

 _ **"I am someone, that is everyone, yet think that actually is no one. It's confusing, but this is what and who I am." They told her with firm calmness. The human sighed and asked.**_

 _ **"Are you male or female? I really cannot guess, your voice doesn't sound masculine neither feminine."**_

 _ **"That is because I am a genderless pokemon. You may see me as a boy or as a girl, but I really am not any of these."**_

 _ **"I see... How do you pee?"**_

* * *

 _ ***Later* (Pfft.)**_

 _ **"Why are you here?" The girl asked to the pokemon, that she started to imagine as a boy and not because the narrator was tired of calling him as they. "That is my last question, it's just that, of all the questions in my mind, this is the one that bugs me more." She said looking at him. She really wished to see more of him other than his faint silhouette.**_

 _ **"I actually don't know. I like sneak around and invade a truck's back and keep myself inside a little and dark space. I don't know if it's because it's calming or because I don't like to have responsibilities, but I really like riding a truck without knowing where I will go. There are so many possibilities that make me have expectations." He said looking up.**_

 _ **"You want the unknown..." She muttered.**_

 _ **The time go on and her bound with the unknown pokemon just grow up. They had decided to keep their names as a secret thanks to the pokemon's great desire, letting them to discover how they look like only when one of them climb down the truck. It was dark, but those were the best moments in her life in a long time.**_

 _ **She discovered that he was a pokemon that studies the human species enough to know their culture and speech.**_

 _ **One day...**_

 _ **"I will leave on the next stop." He told her. Their travel was finally ending, but he decided to leave some stops before the truck's destination. She understood that he needed to go, everyone can get tired of being in the same place.**_

 _ **"Will we ever see each other again?" She asked a bit sad.**_

 _ **"Of course." The truck stopped. "I will use my psychic powers to find you." He said before walking to the door. "Who knows..." He opened it and she finally could see his appearance. "You might become my trainer one day." He said before jumping out of the truck and closing the door.**_

 _ **She keeped his face on her mind, all his genderless features, his clothes styles. He smiled knowing that she will see her friend again.**_

* * *

 **Present**

"HELLO!" Birch suddenly said breaking her day dreaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Welcome to the pokémon world."

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"I like to infiltrate moving moving trucks without even open the door." He replied.

: /

"So are you a boy or a girl? It's very dark here."

"... Girl?"

"What is your name?"

"Is know someone's life before killing a fetish to killers?"

* * *

 **(Editor Comment: Heh, this is already going smoothly. Not.)**

 **Cara normal: Does that mean that you got a ship?**

 **(Editor Comment: With the Genderless Pokémon? Definitely. They are cute together.)**

 **Cara normal: So far I only am pretending to create two couple. Or one and half. Two pokemon love each other, one die and the other fall in love later.**

 **(Editor Comment: Goodnight Everybody.)**


	8. Sorry

No chapter this weak, because life was a bitch and I started to play Birth by Sleep. **_(God blessed Aqua with beauty.)_**

But I wanted to ask, do you guys want me to continue Life in other world? I could post a chapter of Life in a week and one of Emerald in the other.

So tell me what you want.


	9. Oldale Town (Claus)

**03/22/2005 - 05:24 - Oldale Town**

"FINALLY" Claus screamed when he finally got into Oldale's territory. It's been half of a week since he left Littleroot and now he's finally in another town. It wasn't too big, but was slightly bigger than his hometown. But that wasn't what he really was happy for. Using all his speed, he started to run in the direction of a building with red roof.

Entering there, he quickly made Chances return to his pokeball and walk to the nurse's balcony.

"Would you like to rest your pokemon?" She asked.

"YES!" He screamed since it was something obvious. He put his two pokeballs on the balcony and she took it to put in the healing machine. They waited few minutes and she took them from the machine and gave to the young trainer. "Thank you." He said with a kind smile and walked away.

"Hope seeing you soon." The nurse said before he leave. He thought on saying something to her, but tried to ignore it. (To be honest, I think every Pokemon they heal is how they get their income.)

The gentle breeze touched his skin, it was very good to stay where isn't a hostile zone. Chances had to kill some Pokemon on the way to the city. Before he met Chances, he didn't think too much about how would his journey be, somethings that he saw were very different from anything that he ever saw.

*BUMP*

He fell on the ground thanks to someone that didn't notice that he was in front of the Pokemon Center's door. Looking at the figure, he saw that the one who slammed him was a girl with tan skin, around his age. And he committed a terrible mistake because he looked at her eyes.

"No..." Both murmured.

When the eyes of two trainers meet, they need to have a pokemon battle.

"Can I... heal my pokemon... before we start?" She timidly asked. Claus nodded, none of them really are ready.

* * *

 ***Few minutes later***

"I only have one pokemon strong enough to fight." Claus said releasing Chances and Lailaa.

"It feels good to be healed." Chances said.

"It's been five days since the last time I feel that good." Lailaa said.

"They look good." The girl said looking at the torchic and the zigzagoon. "I too only have one pokemon capable to fight." She said releasing her wurmple and treecko.

"Where are we?" The wurmple asked.

The treecko looked at the buildings and said. "Nice to-" He stopped when his eyes meet the ones of the torchic. "Wow! I didn't think that we would see each other again, or at least this soon."

"Treecko!" Chances said not expecting to see the starter pokemon.

"Sam like to call me Mint."

"Interesting."

"So you are the treecko that were in the lab?" Claus asked coming closer to the gecko.

"And you are Claus." He said taking the human's hand and shaking it.

"Yeah, I think that we never had a good greeting." Claus said and looked at the girl. "Your name is Sam?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

 ***Later***

"Let's stop this fight when we think that one of them has enough." Sam said, while in front of both the trainers were both ready and prepared to battle.

"Alright, we'll go first. Chances use Scratch!" Claus said.

"Mint follow up with Pound!" Sam exclaimed.

Chances ran and went to scratch Mint, but ended up making minimal damage while Mint quickly reacted and pounded him in the face and sent the chicken stumbling backwards a bit.

Mint was obviously on guard and Chances looked back at Claus with an eye that said, 'Be smart, don't be an idiot.'

Claus then nodded and the battle went on from there. It was more of a one sided battle as Chances seemed to get the advantage because he have a attack greater than his enemy, which is his only advantage since he still doesn't know Ember, and he wasn't giving up. Mint had to give up later unless he was going to be beaten to death. Even if he was faster Chances didn't seem to give up. Mint smirked as he got up and wiped some blood off his mouth.

"Man, you don't give up do you?"

"I haven't wait too many years just to give up in my first battle against a trained pokemon." Chances replied. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mint knew what he was doing and was surprised because the fire type was using a move without receiving his trainer's orders.

"Mint!" Sam called noticing the worry on her pokemon's eyes. "Use Pound!" She ordered and Mint did. He pounded Chances right on the stomach, but he knew that it wouldn't cancel the other's move.

"Chances!" Claus called for his pokemon. "Why did you use Focus Energy?" He asked, but the torchic only grunted and let his nails grow with a Scratch.

"MINT!" Sam screamed.

"I know." He replied and pounded the chick. He hoped that it would be enough, but it wasn't.

Chances smirked and jumped back before charging at the treecko. It only took a second for his nails to touch Mint's belly but it took much longer in Mint's mind. He knows that the only way for him to lose is taking a critical hit, but not only that can defeat him, but kill him. Chances' nails penetrated the grass type is flesh much deeper than before, it was critical.

The four pairs of eyes that were watching the scene started to show shock and fear. Lailaa and Claus were the first to act by running toward the two rivals

"STOP!" Both screamed and pulled the fire type from the grass type.

Mint fall on the ground in pain and touched his wound, his hand got red due the blood that was dripping from it. He soon fell unconscious in blood loss. Sam and Tanner run to him and tried to rescue him.

"You need to take him to the center." Lailaa told them and they did so. Lailaa observed they leaving and decided to help them, leaving Claus and Chances alone.

"WHY?" Claus asked to Chances, who was looking at the blood on his fingers. "Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious. If I don't fight to kill…" He said getting closer to the boy. "... I will be with a great disadvantage. You did saw me killing some pokemon before, you know who I am and I am someone that is willing to do anything in order to survive until the end of this journey, even if I need to get rid of you."

Claus gasped and fell on his knees. He wasn't expecting hear that from his own starter. He did manage to make Chances spare some wild pokemon because he put himself in the middle and it only was making his pokemon get angrier by each time that he did that and everytime that he killed someone was because he was being overprotective. But it wasn't the case.

He need to make all his pokemon get stronger in order to get the ways to complete the pokedex and, statically, Chances would be his stronger pokemon, but the simple thought of Chances as a blaziken no longer was something good to think about. With a great power, his full height and his personality, he would become a true nightmare.

* * *

 **16:51**

"It was hard, but we managed to save him." Joy said to the two humans and three pokemon. "It's very hard to heal and always leave a mark and he was luck that his opponent stopped after realizing that it was a critical hit in low health. Anyway, he is having to rest and I recommend you to wait an entire day until he get. A chansey is repairing his clothes."

"I understand." Sam said looking down, ashamed for letting it happen. Nurse Joy decided to leave the group alone.

"I sorry." Claus said. "I couldn't stop Chances and, thanks to that, Mint now is in a critical state." His words really showed sadness and guilt, emotions that currently aren't being showed on Chances' face.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. The rule is that when the eyes of two trainers meet, they need to fight. You only obeyed this rule, yet you have the mercy to pull your pokemon from mine. There was a moment where I thought that there wasn't any trainer that would jump to the middle of the battle and stop it." Sam told him. "The fault was mine, I didn't tell him to retreat after I saw the Focus Energy."

"I guess that both of us are to be blamed. I will take Chances to Joy for him to get healed." Claus finished and walked away with his pokemon.

* * *

 **17:01 - Route 103**

"Good to know that you finally did a good thing." Chances said to his running trainer, while Lailaa was following right behind. "We don't need to lose our time with those three. The rules don't say anything about take care of the loser."

Yes, it doesn't say anything about it, but it just make things look much worse than they actually are. Claus couldn't stay there after what happened to Mint. He needed to stay away from that memory. He then stopped and started to cry.

"And here I was, thinking that you finally learned."

* * *

 **Claus Star**

 **Chances: Level 10 - Adamant - Blaze - 22 years - Growl, Scratch, Focus Energy and Ember (Learned after the battle)**

 **Lailaa: Level 2 - Lonely - Pick up - 20 years - Tackle and Growl**

 **Deaths: 0**

 **Sam Kay**

 **Mint: Level 8 - Gentle - Overgrow - 19 years - Leer, Pound and Absorb**

 **Tanner: Level 3 - Timid - Shield Dust - 5 years - String Shot and Tackle**

 **Deaths: Almost 1**

* * *

 **Cara normal: I would upload this chapter sooner, but there was an error during the document upload, so it took until now to post. My beta couldn't fix everything, so there might be some errors here and there.**


	10. Littlerott Town (?)

**03/22/2005 - 14:27 - Littlerott Town**

After the strange encounter with the strange professor, who somehow was capable to invade the truck without being noticed or opening the door and escaping, again without opening the door, it only took few minutes for the truck to stop at its destination, a city that doesn't even have roads for it to move, only grass.

The girl stand up and walked to the door, only to find it looked. Great, just great. She had forgot that the only time that the door had opened during the travel was when there was a psychic type in the truck, he might have used his powers to open the door and locked it again. To be fair, a truck needs to be locked for the safety of its contents. But that didn't matter to her, right now she was cursing in her mind that blue eyed pokemon using every bad word that someone of her age usually know.

The blue and white driver got out of the truck and walk to the back of his truck. It didn't take even a second after he openned the truck, to the girl to jump out of it and run as fast as she can, leaving the pokemon a bit confused and in the same spot for few seconds.

"What are you doing there?" A someone said behind him, making he snap and turn around to face the house's owner, who didn't see the girl running away. "Aren't you going to put everything in the house?" He said surprising the driver once again.

"What did you just said?"

"You are a pokemon that works in the moving company. You have to put all our things inside our new house."

"But I am just a driver."

"And a pokemon. If it wasn't for your pokeball, you wouldn't even be smart enough to understand what this word means." The human said in a angry tone.

'Dammit Arceus. Was make almost all of us dumb and acting thanks to instincts the excuse for humans to exist?' The pokemon thought.

"Just finish it fast and I will give you a bonus." The man said, drawing the attention of the psychic type.

"Bonus?"

* * *

 **14:35**

"He almost got me." The girl whispered to herself while resting near a tree. She had ran until she couldn't anymore, the only thing in her mind during that moment was to escape from that pokemon. But now that she finally could rest and see that no one was trying to take her, a thought came to her. "I'm... free." She whispered again, not believing in her own words. "I'm free." She said again, but louder. An almost maniacal smile formed on her face as she lay on the grass and relaxed. She didn't care if someone would think that she was strange for laying on the grass, neither that the light was too strong for her eyes after staying in the dark for so long.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her little rest didn't took long to end thanks to the scream of the oddest person that she ever meet. She stood up, slowly for the pain that she is feeling in her lungs, and walked to where Bit-rch was screaming.

"I think that the professor is being attacked by a wild pokemon." A child told her in the frontier between Littleroot and the route.

"Why don't you try to save him?"

"I first need to think about the good thing that would happen if the professor die. I actually think that he only is a professor because his name is a tree." The kid said.

She could leave the professor, but she couldn't let someone die because it's wrong and probably is a sin...

And Birch's meat probably isn't that good for a pokemon to eat.

* * *

 **14:37 - Route 101**

"SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME! I AM BEING ATTACKED BY A POKEMON!" Birch kept screaming while the little zigzagoon was asking for some pat.

"Seriously?" She asked not believing what was happening.

"You! Girl from the truck, take my pokemon and kill this thing." Birch said pointing to his fallen bag. She sighed and walked to it. There only was one pokeball inside that bag. She took it and looked at the professor and the zigzagoon again.

"Is it really needed?"

"YES!"

"Alright." She said tossing the ball in the air, revealing the pokemon that was inside, a little mudkip. "So... do you have a nickname?"

"Not yet. Are you my new trainer?"

"Proba-"

"STOP THIS INTRODUCTION AND SAVE ME!" Birch yelled. The human girl made pointed to the zigzagoon and made some gestures hoping for that Mudkip would understand them. The water type nodded and walked to the zigzagoon, poked it's back to make it turn around and slapped it's face. The zigzagoon started to cry after being hit by the non-move and run away. "Thank you. That monster was trying to kill me. Fortunately, you were there and used an amazing team work to save me from my terrible death."

"It was nothing." It really was nothing.

"Nonsense. It was so impressive that it would be terrible if I separate you two."

"Is he always like this?" The girl whispered to Mudkip and received a 'so so' signal in return.

"I have made a decision. You will be the third child that I will use to fill the thing that I should fill."

"Wha-"

"Take this and these." He said handing the last pokedex and five empty pokeballs. "Take that bag too."

"Are you really sure that you want me to do... whatever you are currently asking me to do?"

"Of course. Researchers told that young children are way better catching and training pokemon. Why else would I send my 10 years old assistant to capture and kill wild pokemon... He is a good boy. I finished saying everything that I wanted to tell you. Bye." He said and leaves without saying anything else.

"But I don't even have a ID." She said. "I am not licensed to have a pokemon."

"That was fast, even for someone like him." Mudkip whispered to herself and turned to her new and untrained trainer. "I think I will have to explain you what he was supposed to do, but do you want to give a nickname to me first."

"What about Betty?"

"It's fine by me. What is your name?"

"My name is Maddie." Maddie gently said.

* * *

 **Maddie (?)**

 **Betty: Level 5 - Docile - Torrent - 10 years - Growl and Tackle**

 **Deaths: 0**


	11. Bonus chapter 4

**I had a problem in my save file and I had to restart. Chances' was quirky during my first run and now is adamant. For some reason, the first pokemon that I caught was a female zigzagoon that was lonely, destiny wants me to keep Lailaa. I am saying that because my third pokemon wasn't female anymore.**

* * *

 **03/22/2005 - 17:00 - Littlerott Town**

After move everything, clean the house, bake a cake, plant some flowers, water the flowers, give a piggyback ride to the couple's son, the driver finally received his bonus, whose was even greater since he was very fast.

He never did so many things in so little time, but his bonus was very good considering what he had to do. He smiled thinking about it and walked to a near but that was cooking some snacks for people to buy.

But before he got closer to it, he took another look at his truck and sighed sensing the energy under it. He walked to the truck while focusing a fraction of his powers to his left hand. He raised his hand to lift the truck and saw a pokemon holding itself below the truck.

"You found me." A genderless pokemon replied.

* * *

 **17:27**

"Here is your food." A human woman said while handling a small paper bag to the driver and his companion.

"Thanks." Both said and leave to the truck.

"When will you stop having this habits Mew? I knew that you were there before I leave, but why were you under the truck?" He asked to the pink haired legendary.

"Because I meet a friend and I thought that I should leave her in order for her to grow up... And I was going to leave the truck only because of that." They answered. "But the better question is: Latios, why are you a driver?"

"Sis thought that it would make me like humans." Latios answered looking at the smaller pokemon. "So far, I only like the money that they are giving me and their culinary."

"Speaking of money. Why are they paying you? You are a pokemon not a human."

"They sent my payment to the bank, thinking that a human will take, but I am the one who have the card to take the money from the ATM. They aren't smart enough to suspect."

"You really don't like them."

"Do I need to explain why?" Latios said. "I am going to Rustboro. Want a ride?"

"Travel while on the front seat?"

* * *

 **18:22 - Route 103**

"Who are you again?" Tyke asked to his new trainer.

"I am starting to like the new guy." Chances said and received a glare from Claus.

"My name is Claus. That guy's name is Chances and the one who knocked you is Lailaa." Claus said pointing to his torchic and to the one hiding behind him.

"Chances? Lailaa? What hell are those names? Why so many bad names? Why did you name me Tyke?" The poochyena asked.

"Because he is a first travel trainer." Chances commented.

"It makes you unique." Claus said.

"Chances and Lailaa are unique. But, Tyke?"

* * *

 **? - ? - ?**

"Now I will show you a documentary about bug pokemon." A professor said to the class of starter pokemon that decided to have an extra class. A certain six years old treecko was very excited to see this documentary. It was normal during its beginning, but after few minutes.

'These pokemon have a different way to evolve.' The man in the documentary said and showed a caterpie. The treecko got even more interested and looked at every detail of the evolution. 'This soon to be metapod is ready to evolve.' The caterpillar smiled to the camera and let itself evolve. It have a glow like the others pokemon and a metapod appeared. Nothing different happened, leaving the class confused. 'It was normal during this evolution, but let's compare this level 7 metapod and a level 10 metapod.' He said and another metapod came. It was different, its skin and clothes seemed very rigid and the way that it was moving was almost like it was breaking at each step. Something in the treecko's stomach started to feel strange just by seeing that metapod. 'Now let's see it evolving.' The man said and the metapod started to glow, but when the glow faded it still was a metapod. Then out of sudden, its skin started to break and fall, making most in the class start to scream, except for a traumatized treecko and a torchic that thought it was interesting. The metapod's back ripped in two and a arm came out of it while covered in mucus, a butterfree came out of the metapod after a while, but it was so horrible in that goo that the treecko puked.

After regaining a bit of his energy, Mint tried to look at the documentary, but it and everything else were replaced by a black void. He looked everywhere and the only thing that he could see was the emptiness and a familiar figure at the horizon.

"Tanner?" Mint murmured trying to reach out for his partner. Running on a invisible road, he came closer to the worm, only for him to run faster than him. "How?" Mint murmured again and started to run for the worm. After what seemed to be ten minutes passed, Tanner turned around and used a String Shot on Mint. "TANNER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled receiving a sinister grin from the bug. Tanner's body started to glow and he became a Silcoon. Mint's heart skipped a bit as the cocoon got closer and closer, every step seemed to be harder than the previous Then, he stopped moving and started to glow.

* * *

 **03/22/2005 - 18:53 - Oldale Town**

Mint screamed and woke up from his nightmare. He took a few breaths and looked at his surrounds, he was alone in a strange bedroom. The door opened and a familiar human came from it.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming." Sam said worried.

"No, I am alright. It only was a bad dream, nothing to worry about." Mint said with a comforting smile.

"Still, I..." She tried to say something. Something strong inside of her, she wants to say how sorry she is, but seeing Mint right now only made her feel ashamed, the one she was sorry about also is the one she sent to battle. She doesn't even have the right to cry. Mint got confused when she stopped talking, but soon realize why she did so."

"Am sorry?" The gecko said looking at the child. Sam got surprised by that and slowly nodded with her head. "You don't need to be. It was my decision to be someone's pokemon not only that, but I actually am older than I appear to be, remember?"

"I do. But I-"

"Only was following a rule." Mint blocked and keeped talking. "If someone is to be sorry about that fight, it's me. As a young adult, I can't let two small children alone. You are like younger siblings to me." 'Tanner being the little gross sibling.' He only thought the last part. It was the limit, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Mint still is gentle toward her, even after that. She started to cry and brought herself to the fake child near her.

"I'm sorry." He she holding him.

Mint didn't say anything. He only returned the hug and waited, sometimes people only needs to cry.

Tanner was watching behind the door. "Siblings." He murmured before leaving the two.


	12. Warning

**This is a special message for those who read Pokemon Emerald Gijinka Nuzlocke.**

 **This story will be leaved in hiatus because I didn't feel up to finish it.**

 **You still can read the chapters that I had written so far.**


End file.
